1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate and a display panel having the TFT substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT substrate capable of preventing and/or reducing a mis-alignment between layers thereof, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate and a display panel having the TFT substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image using the optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, and the backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a base substrate, a gate electrode, a gate insulation layer, a channel pattern, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The gate electrode is formed on the base substrate, and the gate insulation layer is formed on the base substrate to cover the gate electrode. The channel pattern is formed on the gate insulation layer and is overlapped with the gate electrode. The source electrode and the drain electrode are formed on the channel pattern, and are electrically insulated from each other. Recently, the base substrate may consist of a transparent synthetic resin to reduce the weight and manufacturing cost of the base substrate.
Generally, the TFT substrate is formed through a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or a sputtering method. A gate metal layer is deposited through the sputtering method, and then patterned to form the gate electrode. A semiconductor layer is deposited through a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method at a relatively high temperature, and then patterned to form the channel pattern.
Since the channel pattern is formed at a relatively high temperature, the case substrate including the transparent synthetic resin is deformed. Thus, a mis-alignment between the gate electrode and the channel pattern is caused. The mis-alignment between the gate electrode and the channel pattern deteriorates a display quality.